<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend by CallMeNettie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195608">The Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeNettie/pseuds/CallMeNettie'>CallMeNettie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey Arnold!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeNettie/pseuds/CallMeNettie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On October 18th a group of extremely talented artists got together and presented the legendary Craig Bartlett with a special gift titled “The Legend of Craig” for his birthday. Each artist was assigned a particular Hey Arnold character which they drew in their own unique style. These drawings were then put together by the artist Tapiocapudding, into one complete scene of the whole HA gang paying homage to Craig on the rooftop of the boarding house. Each and every artist did an AMAZING job with their characters! I was given the high honor of providing a short description to go along with the picture. I cannot fully express what an honor it was to be included in such a project, and I want to extend to both Heavymetalrailfan and Tapiocapudding, my most heartfelt thanks for reaching out to me. Below is the small short that accompanied the picture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s unusually chilly for the middle of October, and the gang sits huddled together on the rooftop of the Sunset Arms. They are joined by various artists from around the globe that have come to hear the legend of the man that brought color to the world. There is a small metal fire pit that sits in the middle of the assembled guests, and its flames spark and crackle as it casts its light out into the night. Helga sits crossed-legged next to Phoebe and studies the shadowed profile of her beloved while letting out a small sigh. The nighttime traffic from the street below blends seamlessly with the soft murmurs of conversations between the waiting guests. </p>
<p>Once he is sure that everyone is there, Sid gets up and clears his throat. When all eyes are on him, he begins to talk. “The legend of the man that brought color to the world is a story that has been handed down from kid generation to kid generation, and here to tell you that story now is our very own Keeper of the Tales. Take it away, Gerald.”</p>
<p>A glint comes to Phoebe’s eyes as she watches Gerald slowly stand and walk over to the fire pit. He takes a moment to scan the crowd, building anticipation. When he’s ready, he begins the tale, his deep voice mesmerizing the eager listeners. “In the time of cosmic chaos, somewhere deep in the Milky Way, formed a planet void of color, or so the legends say. </p>
<p>“Its bored inhabitants did wander through a sea of black and white, longing for a savior to come lift them from this plight.</p>
<p>“Each day new hopeful artists would take brush or pen in hand, and place it to the paper but their work would come out bland.</p>
<p>“For centuries this went on and they started losing hope, as their dull lives numbly sent them down that pigment deprived slope.</p>
<p>“And when they were about to give up there came the sound of infant cries, and the world started changing right before their very eyes.</p>
<p>“They cast their eyes about them and saw colors in every hue. Bright greens and reds and yellows, along with every shade of blue.</p>
<p>“And the artists, oh the artists, laughed through tears of greatest joy, at the gift of vivid colors from this special baby boy.</p>
<p>“So now I must implore you to take heed of what I’ve said, and go forth and tell the world of the legend that’s called Craig.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>